Sincerely So and So
by is-love-a-sin0915
Summary: [sequel to Dear so and so] Ed and Roy are dating. But what will happen when there diffrences get the better of them.
1. Sorry Roy

Dear Roy,

Sorry I left so abruptly. I had to go to Winry and Al's wedding. Sorry I didn't tell you, she only wanted her closest friends. Anyway, be back soon.

Love,

Eddy


	2. Dear Eddy

Dear Eddy,

I am sort of mad about y leaving and not telling me, but I'll forgive you this once.

Oh! I wanted to tell you that Armstrong has been looking for you; he wants to tell you that being in a gay relationship has not been passed down the family line for generation but he'd be honored to let you be the first. So, your name is now Edward Armstrong.

Love,

Roy


	3. Ew!

Dear Roy,

WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN MY NAMES BEEN CHANGED TO ARMSTRONG!? Okay, a little voice inside my head just told me that you're kidding. (a.k.a. Jean) So, I just have to say this…EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!

Anyway, the wedding was awesome so I'll be coming home soon.

Love,

Ed


	4. No Rush

Dear Ed,

There's no rush to come home. You stay for a while longer. I bet you've missed Al a lot. And besides, I have a LOT of office work to finish. Riza's been threatening me to get it done and there's like over five yard high stacks of paperwork. Agh!

Anyway, I love you.

-Roy


	5. You're right

Dear Roy,

I guess you're right, again. I have been missing Al, but I've been missing you more. It's kind of boring with out you and everyone around making bets constantly. Anyways, I guess I'll be back in a week.

-Ed


	6. A little longer

Dear Edward,

I miss you too. But I insist you stay there for more that a week. I told you I have a lot of paperwork and I won't have time to spend with you. I love you.

-Roy


	7. Anger

Roy,

You know something; I think you're hiding something Roy! I thought you could tell me anything! I pissed Mustang! I'm leaving Saturday for Central!

-Edward


	8. I love YOU

Edward,

I'm not hiding anything. I just think you need time away from Central. You know I love you and no one else. Edward please don't get mad. I love you.

-Roy


	9. Message from havoc

Dear Ed,

Hi Ed it's me Jean! Dude, I have something important to tell you. I know the reason Roy's been all like "stay there" and stuff. He's been leaving work early lately so Brenda and I followed him and he was making out with the girl that works the new flower shop. It was disgusting! Anyways, thought you might want to know.

-Jean Havoc


	10. Present

Dear Mr. Mustang,

I can't _believe_ you! You lie to me in ways I don't want to mention and you're cheating on me! I'm disgusted with you! I'll be at Central by tomorrow and I have present for you that has been held back for many years.

-Edward


	11. Bruise

Dear Edward,

I loved your present. It sure was a bruiser. I'm still wondering what it was for though. I come into my office, find out that you're back early then- WHACK! That was uncalled for by the way. Anyways, I love you.

-Roy


	12. Horse Butt

Dear Horse Butt,

HOW DARE YOU SAY "I LOVE YOU"! YOU PLAIN OUT TOTALLY SICK! I MEAN YOU CHEAT ON ME AND THAN YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO SAY I LOVE YOU. I WISH YOU DROP DEAD! JUST DIG YOURSELF A GRAVE AND DIVE RIGHT IN. SO YOU CAN BURN WITH THE B IN HELL!

-Ed


	13. The Bet

Dear Ed,

Cheating? When did I ever—Havoc. (I'm going to KILL him!) Ed, listen, that girl he say me with was a bet he put me through. He told me he had a picture of me in a naked and was going to show it to everyone, unless I kissed the flower girl. So, please don't be mad. I love you.

-Roy

p.s.: love the horse butt name.


	14. I'm Sorry

Dear Roy,

I'm so sorry! I can't believe I didn't trust you! Can you ever forgive me? If not, I would mind. Roy I love you too, so please don't be mad. I love you SO much.

-Ed


	15. Scared

Dear Edward,

What the hell! It's been a year and your just writing me back! What gives you the right to do that? You scared me, I thought to were dead! But…….I still love you, Ed. And I always will.

-Roy


	16. Lost

Dear Roy,

I'm sorry! I lost your address and was unable to write because Al and Winry were like he's a jerk. But I never wanted to stop writing to you they just wouldn't let me. So, I'm sorry. I love you too, Roy.

-Ed


End file.
